


Distancia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez escribir una carta no es lo más práctico, pero Inui quiere hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distancia

Escribir una carta es anticuado, incluso impráctico, pero el tener una dirección, a diferencia de años atrás, hace que Sadaharu quiera hacerlo.

Sabe que si alguien supiese lo que está haciendo, escucharía sobre todos los beneficios de la comunicación instantánea, Skype y otros servicios que él ya ha analizado, mas que terminó descartando por la diferencia de horario, posibles problemas de acceso y el simple hecho de que _tiene_ la dirección física de Renji, y eso último quizás fue gran parte —setenta y dos por ciento— del motivo tras su decisión.

Encabeza la carta con la fecha y un simple «Kyouju» y escribe sobre sus más recientes experimentos con jugos nutritivos, sus clases, algunos conocidos que tienen en común con los que todavía mantiene contacto e incluso sobre algunas personas que, cree, a Renji le interesaría conocer cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Cuando termina, la observa, calcula cuánto tiempo tardará en recorrer nueve mil quinientos cincuenta y ocho kilómetros para llegar a las manos de Renji, lo que le tomará responderla y añade un par de días adicionales para tomar en cuenta festividades y retrasos de correo y al final marca la fecha en que puede esperar una contestación en el calendario.

Lo que sigue, la espera, es soportable solo por la confianza —reforzada por sus datos, que le dan un noventa y dos por ciento de posibilidades— de que recibirá una respuesta, no como cuando estaban a solo veintinueve kilómetros de distancia y él lo desconocía y había creído que había perdido a su mejor amigo para siempre.

Pese a eso, cuando ésta finalmente llega, Sadaharu no puede evitar suspirar con alivio al ver que acertó en gran parte, pues ahí tiene la carta de Renji, pero ésta ha llegado tres días antes de la fecha estimada, y sonríe, pues su presencia, por sí sola, le hace saber con un cien por ciento de certeza que seguirán en contacto —que no lo volverán a perder— así llegue el día en que los separe una distancia aun mayor.


End file.
